Legend of Zelda: The Great Hylian War
by Haninator
Summary: Link is thrust into a battle for his country. I have never played Fire Emblem, so if some things are wrong, please help me correct them, unless it's a personality issue. The chars are the way they are in this story so that there is a comic relief. R&R pl


This is based on a dream that I had a while back and never really got a chance to type up. The dream was really cool because I experienced everything from Link's point of view. It made me think "Hmm… this would be a really neat idea for a fanfic." So here it is!

_____________________________________________________________

Chapter 1 Unlikely Alliance

Something was wrong. Link could feel it deep inside him. Evil was strong and well dispersed across the land. He was able to sense it through the fragment of the Triforce that resided within him. That was why he set out through the land of Hyrule looking for anything that he absolutely knew was Ganondorf's servant. He was riding around on Epona for a few hours that felt like minutes because he loved the feeling of riding so much, when he spotted six shapes on the horizon. They were moving away and moving relatively fast. Link could tell that his mare was tiring and he dismounted as she was running and gracefully picked himself up. Epona stopped a few feet away from him and he ran to her without skipping a beat.

"Take a rest, girl. I'll take it from here," Link soothed his horse. "I'll be back." He gave her a pat on the neck and was off after the unknown beings. He ran as fast as he could, for as long as he could and then, only then, was he able to glimpse the actual appearance of the creatures. They were Stalfos. Six of them. Link knew he could take on two or maybe three at a time, but six were too many. But he had no choice in the matter. He couldn't wait for better odds. There was no time. Link followed them at a distance, and then realized that they must have slowed. By no means should he have been able to catch up to them when Epona had failed. He may have been in great physical shape, but there was just no way a man could outrun a horse. Then they settled down near a light that they had just produced: a fire. A small campfire. Link approached quietly, staying out of the range of the firelight and the sight of the Stalfos. The six sat in a circle, their yellowish eyes piercing in the whiteness of their skulls. Link gently pulled the Master Sword out of its sheath, careful to create no sound that the skeletons would hear over their conversation.

"This place is deader than you are," one Stalfos said, attempting to make conversation.

"But I'm not dead!" a second piped up.

"That's the whole point!" the first exclaimed at the laughter of the others. Link shook his head quietly as the other Stalfos became so caught up in the conversation that they didn't see the Hero of Time. A few minutes later, he struck, stabbing one all the way through, and pulling the Master Sword from its head. It didn't even have time to make a death noise.

The others quickly noticed the cause of their companion's demise and drew their swords. "Five on one. Hardly a fair fight, boys," Link said, backing away slightly and cradling the Master Sword in his hands. Normally, he'd hold it with only his left, but now was an extremely urgent time. One of the Stalfos laughed, stepping forward and slashing with his jagged red sword. Link dodged and somehow managed to slide the Master Sword in underneath the red blade. Link knew that the blades of his opponents weren't originally red. The Hero of Time's cut ripped through the Stalfos' leg, cutting it off completely.

"Fair fights are for wimps." With that, the four other Stalfos began to cluster around him.

"I'm glad you think I'm not a wimp." Link said, back-flipping over the line of monsters that had come up behind him.

"Foolish boy." Then they all attacked at once.

"The master's plan is going well." A dark figure said to another.

"Do you have to say it that way? It's just weird when you say 'the master'."

"Shut up, you idiot."

"Not like you're any smarter."

"I told you to shut up and watch."

"Fine."

Link was quickly overwhelmed by the four Stalfos attacking at once. However, he was still putting up the best fight he could, swinging the Master Sword around and managing to block many of the attacks with only his shield. The ones that he didn't block with his shield were either dodged, or met the Master Sword. Link knew he couldn't keep it up much longer and already, sweat ran from his brow. Suddenly two figures jumped into battle from nowhere. At first Link thought they were on the Stalfos' side, but as the fighting continued, the duo and Link utterly destroyed the remaining Stalfos Knights.

Link collapsed on his rear end. "Who in the world are you guys?"

The duo sat gracefully across the fire from Link and the Hylian could begin to make out their features. Both were quite tall, but one was slightly shorter than the other. The taller of the two had blue hair and the shorter: red. "I'm Marth," the blue haired man said, smiling, "and that's Roy." He pointed to the shorter man.

"Hello," Roy said, waving.

"So… where did you guys come from and why did you help me?" Link asked, wasting no time on introductions.

Marth chuckled. "Altea. And we helped you because we're good Samaritans trying to get from point A to point B."

Link was suspicious of the two. There was just something about them that made him feel uncharacteristically uneasy.

"And you are?" Marth asked. He seemed to be more of a talker than his compatriot.

"Link, Hero of Time."

"Hello mister Hero of Time." Roy smiled as the words left his mouth. Link could tell that the gesture was supposed to be warm and trusting, but it left him feeling cold and awkward.

"You already said hello."

"I was just testing out your title. Not a bad one, I must say." Roy smiled again, deeper and a tad warmer.

"As for why we're here, which I'm sure you were just about to ask, we're scoping out the land for our dignitary. You should know that Altea and Hyrule are planning an alliance." Marth's voice turned Link's head in his direction. Link felt a shiver go up his spine. He wasn't easily scared, or spooked, but these newcomers had managed to make him feel more uneasy than those Stalfos they'd helped fight off.

"The princess hadn't told me," Link said, wondering just how much the two knew about his home country.

"Ah, Princess Zelda. She doesn't disappoint. She's also something nice to look at while you argue your country's side in a debate." If Roy were trying to get Link angry, he'd succeeded.

"Watch what you say about Her Highness! She has many followers and we could all be arrested just because you said that." Marth's statement cut Link off from what he was about to say.

"Marth, you know it just as well as I do! The princess has the REAL power! The King just sits there on his throne all day proclaiming whatever his daughter says as a "Royal Decree". What would happen if the princess was gone?"

"SHUT UP! That's my King you're badmouthing!" Link stood and drew the Master Sword, pointing it at Roy from across the fire.

"Wanna fight me? Boy, you have more anger than sense!"

"Both of you knock it off! Link, sit down and put your sword away. Roy, shut your giant trap before I shut it for you. It was just idle talk, Link. Roy's done this sort of thing before. It's why we're here actually. He shot of his mouth at a diplomatic meeting and well… now that country hates Alteans and we need some allies. Well, actually, Roy here isn't really from Altea, but he's a good guy I met along the way. He's from Pherae." Link was surprised that Marth was taking this particular peace-making tone. If he was trying to prove he was a dignitary, he was doing a good job in Link's eyes, but Link had to take it all with a grain of salt. He couldn't just trust these guys. His gut was giving him a weird message around these two.

"In any case… I assume you are probably hungry. You must have been chasing those guys all over the land all day, maybe for even longer." Marth was trying to be hospitable, Link could tell, but he didn't like the way the Altean's guess was correct. It was as if he KNEW. It gave Link goose-bumps. Marth began pulling dried meat out of a pouch on his waist, much like Link's own, which was stuffed with weapons rather than rations. His rations were in Epona's saddlebags.

"What about you guys?" Link asked. "You've gotta be hungry."

Marth chuckled quietly. "We just ate."

Warning bells went off in Link's head. _It could be poisoned,_ he thought. "On second thought, I'm okay. Really." _**Growl**_. Link hoped that they hadn't heard his stomach. If they had, they'd know he was suspicious of them and would be very careful of what they said near him. In return, Link also knew that he had to be careful about what he said._** Another**_ _**growl**_. And did.

"You're absolutely sure?" Marth asked skeptically.

"Yes. I'm positive. Thanks anyway." _I'd rather be hungry than dead._

"I suppose we should all turn in." Roy yawned. "It's been a long day."

"No kidding." Link smiled and lay down near the fire. He made sure to stay awake long after Marth and Roy fell asleep. Soon after he felt secure, he fell asleep.

There was a man on the throne… not King Harkinian, but a different figure. He looked much like Marth, but bore a headband. Zelda and her father lay dead at his feet and Link was standing in front of the new King's throne.

"King, I meant no harm." Link's voice was calm despite the urgency he felt.

"TRAITOR!" the King yelled at him and a sword appeared out of nowhere and Link's heart beat wildly.

The Hero of Time jolted back to consciousness. Luckily neither Marth nor Roy was awake yet. Link looked at the position of the moon. It wasn't even close to morning yet. The Hylian returned to sleep after throwing a few more logs on the fire to keep it going. The next time he awakened, there was a cuccoo roasting on the fire. It smelled delicious and Link's mouth began to water.

"Hey, sleepyhead!" Marth said jovially.

"We were wonderin' when you'd wake up!" Roy commented.

Link smiled. "Well obviously, the answer to that question is now. Where'd you get that cuccoo?"

"It kinda walked by at the right time. Don't worry, it's not poisonous." Marth smiled. Link mentally winced. So they _had_ heard the growls of his empty stomach the previous night.

"Why would I think that?" Link asked innocently, trying to make up for his obvious distrust the night before. He wanted them to trust him so that he could get snatches of information… well, at least he was alive.

"You didn't eat last night." Roy acted like this was all the proof they needed.

"Maybe I wasn't hungry."

"Maybe we know otherwise." Marth looked hurt and Link sighed.

"It has a mind of its own." Link patted his belly and a loud growl answered, as if his stomach were arguing with him. Marth and Roy chuckled.

"No kidding," Marth said between mild bouts of laughter.

"I wasn't kidding."

"I see. Want some cuccoo?"

"Sure." This time Marth and Roy both ate some of the cuccoo, making Link less suspicious of poisoning this time, but he had to be careful around them. The feeling still lived in his gut, unshakable despite everything that Marth and Roy did to try to counter it.

When they were finished, Link got up and dusted off his tunic. "Well, we might as well move on. We've done as much damage as we can here."

"I agree. Let's go Roy."

"Right behind ya, Marth!" Roy said, finishing off a piece of dried meat. _So it was safe after all,_ Link thought. It had neither helped, nor hurt him, so Link had no qualms about it. Though he did wish that he could place more trust in his rescuers. All in all, he had a VERY bad feeling about the situation.

_____________________________________________________________

This is a really fun story so far. Link is VERY concerned about the motives of his rescuers! To think that this all happened in Link's POV in a dream I had… that's just really stinkin' AWESOME right there! Well, some stuff I came up with by myself without the help of my dream XD Ok. I fixed an issue now. Thanks, Fire Emblem Fan! Cookies for all reviewers!


End file.
